


Heart Aflame

by XoKris10oX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hybrid Natsu, Macro/Micro, Magic, Nalu - Freeform, Pixie Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world with hybrids as the dominate species and pixies as the lowest of the low. How did the blonde pixie make the fire hybrid's heart aflame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Aflame

"Hurry up, slaves! Bring me my damn food, already!" King Igneel demanded. Throughout all of Fiore, everyone knew of King Igneel and Prince Natsu. Rulers of the fire hybrids. Hybrids are dominate in this land of magic and mysteries. It's separated into different elements. Fire, Air, Water, Ice, Metal, Shadow, and Light. The less then everyone were the pixies. Little creature like humans but with wings. The pixies were scared of hybrids considering they're stronger, faster, taller, can fly and can possess the ability of an element. Pixies were the slaves of the land. That's how its always been.

"C-Coming my lord." A little pixie squeaked.

"I should punish them. They take too damn long. They're pathetic creatures, don't you think son?" Igneel looked to his pride and joy. Prince Natsu. Hansom, charming, and hotheaded. With vibrant colour of pink hair and onyx eyes, you could pinpoint him anywhere. He wore red armor as tough as steel but his fire burned like 1000 suns. Royalty never gave a damn about anyone but themselves.

"Yes, father." Natsu answered, uninterested.

"You will be a great ruler one day." Igneel stated. Natsu simply nodded. Natsu was free spirited but felt caged constantly.

"Father, can I go exploring?" Natsu asked.

"Sure my boy. Don't be later then 11:30 PM. Got it?" Igneel demanded. Just like every other day.

"Yeah, I got it." Natsu waved him off. He always got back at the castle on time. This time would be no different. Natsu walked through the castle until he got to those big double doors. One push is all it'd take to get through to the outside. One push. And surely enough, Natsu pushed the wide open doors that caged him in to see the freedom. Natsu sprung his wings out of his back and skyrocketed into the forest. Just like any other day.

* * *

"Lu-chan, are you sure you can hit a rabbit with that?" A little pixie asked the slightly bigger pixie.

"Of course, Levy! I just gotta time it right!" Lucy replied. Lucy was just like any other pixie. She was roughly 5 inches. had medium blonde hair and cocoa brown eyes. She wore a white, tight dress that had the texture of ripples in rivers. Her boots came up to her lower thigh and was brown. A rim of flowers at the top of the boots. Matching gloves to go with. Her wings were a light brown with white tips. Then there was Levy. She was a little bit smaller then Lucy. About 4.5 inches. Levy was a little smaller then Lucy. She had blue hair and light brown eyes. She wore a green tube top dress that frilled at the bottom. Little matching flats and gloves to go with. Her wings were a light green with white tips as well.

"L-Lu-chan, what is the point of this?" Levy asked. Lucy and Levy were standing on a low tree branch while aiming a bow and arrow at a rabbit in the far distance.

"For fun I guess. Don't you want rabbit tonight? Or nuts?" Lucy kept her aim on the rabbit.

"Rabbit..." Levy admitted. Lucy just looked back for a second to give Levy a smirk. Lucy turned her full attention to the rabbit that was sitting there peacefully, munching on grass. Lucy pulled back the arrow. It flew through the forest as graceful as an eagle. Lucy seen the arrow pierce right through the rabbits chest.

"I did it! Lets go grab it!" Lucy fluttered to the rabbit. She inspected it for good measures.

"Good job Lu-chan!" Levy cheered.

"Thank you!" Lucy took out the bloody arrow and threw it aside.

"Nice catch." A voice interrupted the two. Levy froze, along with Lucy. Lucy looked around the area they were in but seen no traces of life. Lucy shrugged and went back to whatever she was doing.

"U-Uh Lu-chan!" Levy cried.

"What Levy? It's like you seen a-" Lucy turned around to see a foot in front of her. Lucy's eyes widen, her eyes slowly trailing up the figure. "-hybrid..." Lucy finished, after a deep inhale of breathe. There stood, Prince of the fire hybrids; Natsu Dragneel.

"Lu-chan, he probably wants our rabbit. Just give it to him." Levy whispered to Lucy. Lucy looked at Levy then the rabbit. She knew she could always catch another rabbit but one thing she learned; pissing off a hybrid isn't good for anyone. Lucy nodded and pushed the rabbit to Natsu before sighing. Another catch lost this week. Natsu raised an eyebrow before he realized what she meant.

"Oh! I don't want your rabbit! I just wanted to say hi." Natsu grinned. Lucy looked at Levy with confusion. Should they say something to him? He did come to them to say hi.

"Erm.. You came over to us to say hi?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! I seen you guys in the middle of hunting, it seemed. And I just wanted to say hi! I was kinda lonely." Natsu announced.

"Oh.." Lucy looked at Levy again. Levy was shivering alot. Lucy could almost smell the fear she was feeling.

"What're your guy's names?" Natsu sat on his knees in front of the two pixies.

"My name's Lucy. This is Levy. Look your Highness, we're sorry for any trouble we may have caused and that cover up you made up. If we did anything wrong, we're sorry." Lucy bowed, along with Levy. Natsu didn't feel right. He seriously just wanted to say hi. He knows hybrids are dominate around this land but they cant even say hi to pixies without false accusation?

"You did nothing wrong. I just wanted to say hi." Natsu admitted.

"Oh okay, well erm hi.. We were just leaving." Lucy picked up the rabbit by the ears and started dragging it. "Come on Levy."

"Coming!" Levy walked beside Lucy as they started leaving the Prince alone.

"W-Wait! Why are you guys leaving?" Natsu walked beside them too. Lucy didn't understand him. The Prince of fire hybrids was following two mere pixies? It just didn't make sense.

"We're going to our safe place to eat. Pixies aren't exactly on the top of the food chain." Levy explained.

"Why don't you guys fly to wherever you're going?" Natsu questioned. They had wings for a reason.

"Listen your Majesty, this is how we do things. We usually hunt, take whatever we caught by foot to a private place to cook it, then eat it." Lucy tried not to snap but he wasn't leaving them alone. She knew hybrids only brought problems. She would know. Her family was killed by hybrids when she was very young. Levy's family died too by hybrids. Pixies were used as target practice by anything bigger then them, pretty much. As much as she hates hybrids, she cant piss them off. She knows what'll happen if she does.

"Can I come?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Levy stopped. This hybrid wanted to come with them? That didn't seem right. They just met.

"Sorry Prince-"

"Call me Natsu. My name is Natsu." Natsu basically demanded.

"-Natsu, but I think it'd be best if you go back to your castle." Lucy finished.

"Why? Are pixies that scared of hybrids?!" Natsu growled out.

"Lu-chan, great going! Now you pissed him off!" Levy cried out.

"I wasn't trying too! What do we do?" Lucy dropped the rabbit and looked at Levy. Levy gave a slight nod and Lucy nodded back. In a second, they were both flying as fast as they could go through the forest.

"Now what's for supper? We left the rabbit behind." Levy sighed.

"Guess we could eat some forest nuts and-" Lucy slammed into iron like armor.

"Where do you guys think you're going? Trying to out fly me?" Natsu grinned, seeing Lucy squished up against his armor.

"That was just cruel." Lucy muttered. Natsu, being the hybrid he is, picked it up and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh my God! Lu-chan are you okay?!" Levy saw Lucy just stick a thumb up before she fell to the forest floor with a 'oof'.

"What is your armor even made out of?!" Lucy rubbed her sore head.

"The best metal you can find in Fiore. But it's as light as a feather, believe it or not. Royalty get the best type of clothing." Natsu grinned.

"Yup, we know that." Lucy deadpanned. Of course royalty gets the best of everything. Levy fluttered down beside Lucy to see if she was okay.

"So do you wanna tell me where you were going?" Natsu crossed his arms and stared down at the two pixies. Lucy felt a shiver run up her spine, looking up at the hybrid. Levy was basically sweating a pool where she was.

"We were going to our usual cave... To eat the rabbit.. That we lost..." Levy mumbled. Natsu just smirked and held up the rabbit that they ditched, along with him.

"Lets make a deal. You let me tag along then you get this back." Natsu shook the rabbit up and down, as if taunting them.

"Can I just ask why do you want to come so badly?" Lucy fluttered up to Natsu's face to stare him dead in the eye.

"I told you, I was feeling lonely. I'm an only child so I don't have anyone to hang with." Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Oh okay.." Lucy said awkwardly.

"Lu-chan, I need to head out. I remembered I have a meeting with someone at the south end of the forest. I'll see ya later though!" Levy waved.

"Bye Levy!" Lucy waved with a smile. Once Levy was out of sight, Lucy felt fear sink at the bottom of her stomach. She was alone with a hybrid. That's never good.

"So, can I tag along with you? Since we're alone now." Natsu waved the rabbit around.

"Fine..." Lucy finally agreed.

"Great! I'll carry the rabbit!" Natsu declared. Lucy let out a long sigh before fluttering up. "How far is this cave?"

"Across the forest." Lucy stated. "These forests have the best hunting grounds. I fly out here with Levy in the morning then return by nightfall. I usually catch rabbits but then hybrids steal them. Then me and Levy end up eating berries or nuts."

"Oh that sucks. I know this is a little weird question but what does it feel like to be small?" Natsu looked over at the small blonde. Lucy looked almost sad by that question.

"How does it feel? You mean how does it feel running for your life every day and knowing the fact that one day you may be a slave to hybrids. It is what it is. Pixies are at the bottom and hybrids are on top. It feels great, thanks for asking." Lucy snapped. Her eyes widened when she realized she snapped at the Prince. "I-I mean... Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Oh don't be sorry! I wouldn't know how it feels like to be a pixie for a day and I shouldn't have ask." Natsu felt like a jerk. He knows his father would be against him ever being nice to a pixie but he should've known. "Could we fly to the cave?" Natsu asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Ha, as if I could keep up with you. I usually stay low to the ground so nothing sees me and attacks. I haven't been above the tree lines before." Lucy stated.

"Are you serious?!" Natsu looked at her with a bewildered expression. She can fly but hasn't been past the tree line. That just didn't make sense. He loves flying in the clouds. It brought him inner peace.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, not everyone is a strong hybrid like yourself." Lucy joked. Lucy squeaked when Natsu grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder.

_'What is he doing?! He cant be doing this! I gotta get off!'_ Lucy thought, panic swirling through her. Natsu opened his wings out wide before skyrocketing into the air. Lucy was pushed down on his shoulder by the force of the wind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy cried.

"Going beyond the tree lines to show you what it feels like!" Natsu opened his arms wide and went faster, if possible.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lucy grabbed a strand of Natsu's hair and held on for dear life.

"I'm here, you wont die! I promise." Natsu flew through the trees. Leaves hitting him before finally coming to see the orange and yellow sky. He heard a little gasp come from the blonde that was clinging to his shoulder and a strand of his hair.

"W-Wow..." Lucy looked at the sun setting beyond the mountains.

"Better then flying in a forest all day, hmm?" Natsu grinned that revealed his little fangs. They weren't as big as his father but they were still sharp.

"Yes, it's amazing. Well we better get back in the forest." Lucy looked down to see how high they were. She couldn't believe how much land there was.

"Why? You like it up here, I like it up here. Lets just fly up here. We'll get to your cave sooner." Natsu glanced at Lucy and smiled at her.

"B-But-"

"Shh~" Natsu placed his finger over her tiny lips, silencing her protest. "Enjoy the flight." Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He could feel the little sigh she blew on his finger. Natsu grinned before removing his finger from her lips.

"I don't know if whether I should hate you, be scared of you, or jump off right now and just see if I get attacked before I reach the forest floor." Lucy grumbled.

"How about the option you enjoy the flight and learn to like me." Natsu smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Enjoy the flight'." Lucy mimicked Natsu's voice, or well the best she could. Natsu glanced at her and chuckled.

"I don't sound like that." Natsu protested.

"Well to me you sound like that." Lucy grinned.

"Just for that, I'm going to do twirls!" Natsu tucked his wings in and started doing spiral upward twirls. Lucy's screaming could probably be heard in Lightning Territory. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you never did twirls before." Natsu paused in the air while Lucy was laying half on his shoulder. Her stomach curled over his shoulder and he could hear her heavy breathing. Her head was looking down and she just dangled there.

"You're... going... to... be... the... death... of me..." Lucy breathed out.

"Lightin' up a bit!" Natsu grinned. "Another round?" Lucy's eyes widen.

"N-no!"

"Too late~"

"KAY!"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy finally arrived at the cave she usually ate at. It was fairly big considering she was a pixie. There were two little beds attached the walls near each other. Natsu assumed those were her's and Levy's. A tiny kitchen was set up along the wall as well. It looked as if it were a doll house. But bigger. Like a normal sized cave but with tiny decorations and stuff.

"Sorry it isn't that big. I've never had a hybrid over before." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, I'm good! I'll sit here." Lucy watched as Natsu sat down against the cave wall. He looked so hansom. Lucy would never admit it out loud but she knew he was really good looking. Natsu noticed Lucy staring at him and seen the dazed look in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk and stare at her back. He wasn't going to snap her out of her daze just yet. Lucy looked Natsu up and down, not even realizing what she was doing. Reality caught up with her quickly and just then she realized, she was so checking him out. What made it worse was the smirk he wore. Lucy's cheeks heated up and she quickly looked away.

"I-I'm going to cook that rabbit now." Lucy muttered before walking over to her kitchen. Natsu watched as Lucy worked. She looked so relax and concentrated. Something was different about this pixie. He felt as if he wanted to run up to her and kiss her, but he didn't understand why. He's had Princess's want his love but yet, he never felt a thing for them; not even wanting to give them a hug. But this one pixie; a pixie, made him want to protect her and keep her close. He didn't understand it.

"Want some rabbit?" Lucy's voice brought him from his thoughts. Natsu stared at the cooked rabbit. It looked completely delicious.

"Maybe just a bit..." Natsu moved closer to the rabbit and grabbed a piece. It smelt really good. Taking one bite, the taste flared his taste buds. This was one of the best things he has ever eaten.

"You like?" Lucy asked, also taking a bite.

"YES!" Natsu screamed. Lucy flinched slightly before smiling.

"I'm glad." Lucy munched on her piece of rabbit. The two of them ate in silence. Not awkward silence but comfortable silence. Once Lucy felt full, she had to try and tame the hybrid who wanted to just eat all the rabbit.

"Please Lucy! Just another bite!" Natsu whined.

"No Natsu! I gotta save it! It's dangerous hunting so I like to save the food as long as I can!" Lucy had cut the rabbit into tiny pieces and shoved it into the fridge. She heard the whining from the over grown baby from behind her.

"You're so mean!" Natsu pouted.

"For a hybrid, you're very... different." Lucy stated.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Natsu grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well it looks as if you should head back to your castle. It's getting dark." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah." Natsu stood up and Lucy fluttered him out. Natsu turned to Lucy and watched as her eyes were staring at the stars.

"Well it was a pleasure having you. Fly safe." Lucy glanced at Natsu before looking away. She squeaked when she felt his lips on the side of her face. Like a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Natsu smirked before skyrocketing in the sky, leaving the dumbfounded blonde. Lucy reached a hand to her cheek. It was hot and slightly wet. His lips were rough but soft at the same time and she got that feeling from him just kissing her cheek basically. But she knew they would probably never run into one another again.

* * *

Natsu laid awake in his king sized bed. Lonely. Depressed for some reason. He didn't know why. He -for some reason- missed Lucy. He wanted her to be with him right now and just cuddle her all night. What was he thinking?! He didn't know anymore. That pixie made him see things differently and have more fun. Natsu shifted in his bed before letting out a sigh. Natsu rang his bell for his personal slave; Happy. Happy was a blue exceed. Said exceed ran into the room, panting. Happy was still in his pajamas. He knew one thing, never upset hybrids. That was a thing for anyone who wasn't a hybrid.

"Y-You called sir?" Happy panted.

"Yeah. I just felt lonely, I was wondering if you could stay for a bit." Happy looked utterly confused.

"You want me to sit here and talk to you, your majesty?" Happy asked, to clarify things.

"Yeah, pretty much." Natsu sat up and patted a spot on his bed. Happy just raised an eyebrow before climbing up on the bed.

"Now what do you wanna talk about, sir?" Happy asked.

"Well, promise you wont tell anyone?" Natsu asked.

"Sir, my loyalty is to you and you only. I wouldn't tell even if my life depended on it." Happy stated.

"That's why you're my best friend!" Natsu grinned. He then noticed the confused look on Happy's face.

"B-Best friend? Sir, I'm just your slave." Happy looked at Natsu so serious.

"Well in my eyes you're my best friend."

"T-Thank you, sir."

"Anyways, I met this pixie today and she seems pretty cool. I want to get to know her better. I know my father would forbid it but I really want to see her again. What do I do?" Happy looked shocked and surprised. He thought the Dragneels hated pixies. Considering they always called them pathetic creatures.

"Well sir if you like this pixie so much, go see her again. Just tell your father that you're adventuring again. He wouldn't know the difference. I mean, it is true. You're going into the woods, exploring. But you're just seeing a pixie." Happy stood on Natsu's bed, looking closely at the Prince.

"Happy, you're a genius!" Natsu grinned. Happy smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, sir. Anything else for you tonight before I head back to my room?" Happy asked, being the good slave that he is.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I feel kinda lonely, that's why I also called you in here." Natsu admitted. Happy stared at Natsu as if he grew a second head.

"You want me to sleep on the floor or where?" Happy asked.

"Sleep here." Natsu moved a bit over giving Happy room. That's when Natsu noticed Happy's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He couldn't help but chuckle at the blue exceed's face.

"Y-You want me to sleep, on a royal bed?!" Happy asked bewildered.

"Yup!" Natsu pulled Happy to the place he made for him to sleep. Happy -still not believing what was happening- felt the softness of the bed. It was truly soft, softest bed he's ever been in.

"I'm going to admit, this is really soft." Happy pointed out.

"It is very soft!" Natsu agreed. Pretty soon, the two of them were drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Dad can I please go adventuring?!" Natsu begged. He was following Igneel back and forth, begging to go exploring. He didn't understand why he couldn't go now. Why today was any different.

"Son, you cant. We're bringing in Princess's for you to choose who your wife is." Igneel growled. Natsu paused and then froze. He was getting married? At age 20? That wasn't fair. Natsu knew that wasn't fair. He didn't want to settle down right now. He wanted to be free and fly around, not sit around listening to a snobby Princess complain about how he doesn't pay attention to her.

"Master, don't you think he is a little young to be married?" Happy asked. Natsu looked at Happy; shocked the little exceed spoke up. It was as if Happy read his mind.

"Shut up, slave. No one asked you, or would you like to get beaten again?" Again? Natsu didn't know about a beating on his 'slave'.

"N-No sir.." Happy looked down and stayed silent after that.

"Good. Now where are the pixies that are suppose to be doing their jobs?! I don't see pathetic little shits flying around here, getting it ready for the Princess's to arrive!" Igneel hissed.

"Maybe they're on lunch?" Natsu suggested.

"I don't give a damn if they're saving a life, bring them out here!" Igneel looked at Happy with eyes that could kill. Happy just nodded and flew into the kitchen. "Pathetic slaves."

"Father, they're trying their best. Give them a break." Natsu crossed his arms. Why was his father so mean to the help around the castle? It wouldn't function without them.

"Son, don't try and defend those pathetic things. They're just weak and serve for royalty. Don't be nice to the help, or people will look down on you." Igneel glared at his son before glaring at the door. Finally Happy came through the doors with the pixies there.

"Y-You called?" A pixie stuttered. Natsu could smell the fear that was coming off each pixie. They were in trouble now.

"Yes! We have Princess's coming soon and where were you?! Being the lazy, pathetic creatures you are! I want this place set up before they arrive! If one of you slacks, I'll beat every one of you!" Igneel screamed. Every pixie flinched and quickly flew around the room, preparing for the Princess's to arrive.

* * *

Once the place was set up, Natsu took a look at all the pixies. Most were fine, but one was panting really hard. Was she okay? She looked as if she flew from here to the Air Territory and back. Natsu walked over to the pixie that was sitting against the wall. Said pixie saw him coming and quickly stood up, trying hard not to pant.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yes sir!" Natsu could tell the pixie was trying hard not to pant or breath heavily.

"Here. Have some water." Natsu handed a little bottle for the pixie to drink from. The pixie looked so confused. The Prince was giving her water, not a slap for sitting down? That just didn't make any sense.

"T-Thank you sir." The pixie took the water and began drinking it down.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked curiously. The pixie almost did a spit take before setting the bottle down.

"It's Jess, sir." The pixie stated. Natsu stared at the little pixie as she kept drinking after that.

"Well Jess, good job on decorating the room with your friends! It looks great!" Again, Jess almost did a spit take. Now he was complimenting her and the other pixies? She was utterly confused.

"Th-Thank you sir." Jess stood up and handed the bottle back to Natsu. "And thanks again for the water."

"No problem!" Natsu stood up and walked back to his throne. Igneel was already seated, looking at the door while leaning his head on his fist. Natsu sat back down, waiting for the arrival of the Princess's.

"You excited, son? You get to choose a Princess hybrid out of the girls who arrive." Igneel beamed.

"Yes father." Natsu said, all the while thinking of Lucy.

"They're here!" A pixie announced. The big doors opened to reveal 50 women. All of them looked snobby and he could tell they only cared about looks.

"Welcome girls! You must know why you're all here. My son is finally choosing a girl to be his lovely wife." Igneel declared. All the girls squealed with joy. Natsu just let out a big sigh. He did not want to be here. The first girl came up to him with short white hair and yellow wings. She must be from Lightning Territory.

"Hello Prince~ My name's Lisanna, or you could call me your wife." Lisanna smirked.

"That was cheesy." Natsu heard a mumbled from beside him. He looked over to see the pixie he helped earlier, Jess. Natsu seen it went unnoticed by Lisanna but Natsu tried hard not to laugh. It was a cheesy pick up line.

"Erm, so you want to be my wife hmm? What are you interested in?" Natsu asked.

"You~" Was her comeback.

"Wow..." Jess muttered. Natsu gave her a look as if saying 'I know right'.

"What are your hobbies?" Natsu asked.

"I like to go shopping, do my hair, make sure I always look pretty and use pixies as target practice." Lisanna smirked and looked at Jess with an evil glint in her eyes. Jess flinched before smiling nervously. Jess knew, this girl was a bitch.

"Interesting hobbies..." Natsu muttered.

"I like this girl." Igneel whispered to Natsu. Natsu gave his father a 'what the hell' look. This girl seemed so shallow and selfish. He did not want to marry someone like that.

"Next." Natsu waved off Lisanna. He knew, Jess knew, Happy knew, even the other pixies knew, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After every girl came up to him and telling him what they were interested in -all said him- and their hobbies. Natsu felt tired. He tried not chuckling at every one of Jess's comments.

"So son, which girl have you chosen?" Igneel asked.

"I don't know yet. Can I think about it?" Natsu asked.

"Sure. Tell me when you're ready." Igneel stated. Natsu grinned before finally running out of the castle. Freedom. He loved it. This is what he wanted to do. Explore every cave, swim in every river, fly through every cloud. That's what he enjoyed. Finally taking off from the ground, he felt at peace. The wind was whipping his hair and he loved every minute of it. Natsu looked down in there forest, trying to remember Lucy's hunting spot.

_'It should be somewhere around here. I think it was... THERE!'_ Natsu thought while diving downwards. He could finally see the pixie he's been thinking about and wanting to see all day.

* * *

"Lu-chan, are you sure you can catch a fish? This is harder since the water is moving!" Levy cried out.

"Relax, Levy. I got this!" Lucy aimed the bow and arrow at the river that was flowing beautifully.

"I have faith in you!" Levy cheered.

"Thank you Levy!" Lucy grinned. They both failed to notice the hybrid that was standing right behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Do you see any fish?" Levy asked.

"Yeah I do. Way out there though, if I aim it right..." Lucy trailed off, pointing the bow and arrow in that direction. Natsu watched in amusement at how Lucy was so concentrated.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, how was supper with Natsu?" Levy asked. He tried hard not to chuckle at the blush forming on Lucy's cheeks.

"It was good I guess. Considering he is a hybrid. I had to save some rabbit for you, he almost ate it all! But he did give me a k-kiss for a thank you..." Lucy stated.

"Awww~ So you liiiiiiike him~?" Levy sang.

"Shut it, Levy! He's a Prince. A Prince hybrid. I'm a weak pixie. You see how those things never go together? It'd be like a bear loving a rabbit. Doesn't happen..." Lucy mumbled.

"I bet you wish it'd happen though~" Levy teased.

"Levy, do you want fish tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Yes.."

"Then shut up." Lucy chuckled at Levy's expression.

"Why so mean, Lu-chan?! I'm just stating that you probably like him." Levy mumbled.

"I just met the guy and hybrids are hybrids. They use us as slaves or target practice. The chances of him liking me is like 0 to 100. The best I'm going to get from him is a fire ball to my ass."

"You didn't deny though~"

"S-Shut up! I'm going to shoot the bloody fish." Lucy grumbled. When she was about to release the arrow, Natsu decided to make his presence known.

"Hi!" Natsu yelled from behind them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lucy yelled while completely missing the fish. Lucy stared at the arrow that was stuck in a tree beside the river.

"OH MY GOD!" Levy held her chest then looked to see Natsu standing there.

"My fish..." Lucy whined. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because I thought it would be funny. It was." Natsu grinned.

"I wanted fish..." Levy whined.

"I can try again." Lucy sighed, about to flutter across the river to retrieve the arrow.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll catch three fish then you cook them and I get one and you guys get the other two." Natsu suggested.

"Sounds fair." Levy shrugged.

"Okay, fine. They better be salmon." Lucy grumbled.

"Of course, love!" Natsu grinned before flying above the river.

"Do you think Natsu heard our conversation?" Levy asked, in which made Lucy freeze.

"I-I hope not..." Lucy muttered. Lucy watched with amazement how Natsu flew down like a hawk and grabbed fish right out of the water. He looked so relax and focused. Natsu noticed Lucy staring at him as he caught another fish. He smirked and caught the last fish he needed.

"Are you done checking me out? If so, I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure Levy is hungry too." Natsu teased. Lucy snapped out of her daze and blushed in embarrassment.

"How long were you standing behind us?" Lucy asked.

"Well I landed behind you guys and what I heard was Levy making sure if you could catch a fish. And then I kinda just watched you guys and heard _everything_." Natsu smirked, making sure he emphasized 'everything'. Lucy's eyes widen and Levy snickered at the situation.

"Too bad we're moving to Air Territory." Levy sighed, which made Natsu stop.

"Moving to Air Territory? Why?" Natsu looked at the pixies.

"It's too dangerous here now. We're constantly running for our lives from fire hybrids. I heard Air Territory is safer. A lot of air hybrids like pixies." Lucy explained.

"You should stay in Fire Territory!" Natsu whined.

"And why should we?" Lucy asked.

"B-Because... This is a great hunting area." Natsu grinned.

"We could always find another hunting ground in Air Territory." Lucy shrugged. Natsu felt a tinge of depression go through him. He didn't want them to leave. They were so much fun.

"We're actually leaving tonight." Levy added. Natsu pouted like an over grown five year old.

"We're sorry Natsu but I mean, come on! You just met us yesterday and you're a hybrid. We're pixies. You should see that hanging around here puts us in danger every day." Lucy crossed her arms.

"What if I protect you?" Natsu looked at the two pixies.

"Natsu, that's sweet and all but you're not going to be around us all the time." Levy sighed again. He just didn't understand. They were attacked earlier today and barely made it out with their lives.

"I want to be around you guys all the time. It's fun! And besides, a certain someone has a crush on me~" Natsu smirked, staring at Lucy. Said pixie blushed deep red and looked away.

"I-I do not!" Lucy grumbled.

"Oh reeeeally~ I could test that theory." Natsu grinned. Lucy fluttered up to Natsu's face to see his amusement. She glared at him as hard as she could. Natsu; unaffected by the little pixies glares, just smirked bigger.

"Oh really tough guy? What little 'test' would you do to prove if I 'like' you." Lucy crossed her arms and stared at the hybrid. Natsu had a challenging look on his face before bringing his hand up behind Lucy. He had her where he wanted her. Natsu brought Lucy closer to his lips, nearly brushing them off the top of her head.

_'Not gonna blush! Not gonna blush! Not gonna blush!'_ Lucy kept telling herself in her head. She closed her eyes, still feeling Natsu's lips linger right there. Each breath he breathed, made her hair ruffle. His breath smelt like cinnamon and smoke.

"I know you're trying to fight the blush but lets face it, you are starting to like me." Natsu whispered huskily. Each word he said, his lips rubbed on her head. Lucy closed her eyes tighter, trying hard not to blush but she knew her attempts failed. She felt her cheeks heating up. This was just not her day.

"I-I-I'm not..." Lucy muttered.

"You already have a blush forming. Lets face it. Little miss pixie is starting to want the hybrid." Natsu pressed his lips closer, to where Lucy could feel the full softness.

"T-This is so cruel!" Lucy cried out.

"Why? Are you enjoying it~" She could feel the smirk the male was wearing.

"N-No! Just back away." Lucy basically begged. Soon enough, she felt the hot lips move away from her. Lucy felt relief and a little disappointed. Her head felt cold where his lips use to be. It was a weird feeling. Natsu turned to Levy with a huge smile on his face.

"She wants meh." Levy snickered at Natsu's comment.

"You guys are mean!" Lucy cried. "Lets just cook the damn fish." Natsu nodded and took a hold of all the fish in one hand. He then place Lucy on his one shoulder and Levy on the other.

"W-What's going on?" Levy asked, while looking around frighten.

"Since we fly too slow, Natsu will be flying us." Lucy explained while Natsu opened his wings out.

"WAIT WILL HE GO SUPER FAST?!" Levy panicked. Natsu just glanced at her and smirked.

"Enjoy the ride~" And with that, they were skyrocketing in the air. Lucy grabbed a strand of his hair again while she was laying across his shoulder. Levy clung to Natsu's neck, making Natsu glance at the smaller pixie. He couldn't help but laugh.

"LU-CHAN, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Levy cried out.

"I KNOW RIGHT! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS IDIOT!" Lucy cried back.

"I am not an idiot! I think you girls earned some twirling!" Lucy's and Levy's eyes widen.

"N-No!" They both cried.

"Too late... again~"

"KAY!"

* * *

They finally made it back to the cave. Alive. Levy was panting really hard. That gave her a scare.

"I thought we weren't making it back alive." Levy panted.

"Aww come on Levy! Have a little faith in me!" Natsu pouted.

"It's okay Levy. I thought we weren't making it back either." Lucy was busy with preparing the food. It wasn't easy trying to feed a hybrid but considering he made her miss the fish then catch them some, it made sense. Lucy just realized how twisted this situation is. He made them miss, he caught three fish for them all to eat so she could cook them. Yup it sounds messed up. But at least they got an extra. That means she can stay in the cave tomorrow.

"Lu-chan, is the food almost ready?" Levy asked.

"Yeah almost. Just adding some spices to it." Lucy replied.

"Hey guys, would it be cool if I spent the night?" Natsu asked.

"Why would you want to send the night, your _majesty_?" Levy teased.

"I wanna hang out for the night. Besides, if I'm here then you guys cant leave for Air Territory." Natsu smirked.

"But we have-"

"I promise I'll protect you both with my life. Just don't go... I haven't had this much fun or anyone to talk to in a long time." Natsu looked like a puppy getting kicked. Lucy looked at Levy as if saying 'what do we do?'.

"Erm... I guess we lived this long. We can try and stay." Lucy stated. How could she leave when the Prince was basically begging for her and Levy to stay? Lucy squeaked when Natsu picked her up and spun her around.

"YES! Thank you." Natsu grinned that amazing grin of his. "Can I still spend the night?" Natsu sat down Lucy on the ground.

"Wont the guards like go on a hybrid hunt for you or something?" Levy asked.

"I can just say I fell asleep in the forest. My dad wouldn't care." Natsu assured.

"W-Well it gets cold at night so it's probably best you don't stay.." Lucy didn't want Natsu to stay the night but at the same time she did. But she knew it was for the best if he went back to his royal life.

"Luce, I'm a fire hybrid. I have never been cold. Even if I was, my armor protects me from coldness." Natsu smirked. Lucy mentally face palmed. Of course he wouldn't feel coldness. He's a fire hybrid after all.

"W-Well you cant stay because... because..." Lucy looked at Levy for help only to find Levy smirking while taking a drink of her water.

"Why cant I stay?" Natsu kneeled in front of Lucy, seeing the sweat rolling down her tiny forehead.

"B-Because..." Lucy was waving her hands around in the air, as if they were going to give her the answer.

"Or is it just that you secretly want me to stay here?" Natsu grinned.

"I-I... fine." Lucy gave in.

"Lu-chan, don't forget we have to go looking for building materials." Levy reminded.

"Oh right! I totally forgot." Lucy sighed. "Natsu you can eat without us."

"Why? Why would you guys need building materials?" Natsu asked.

"Well you see we were going to find some stuff to build a house in a tree in Air Territory but now since we're staying, we gotta search for some to build a house." Lucy said while fluttering out.

"You know, I'm surprised Lu-chan gave you a chance. She actually hates hybrids to the bone." Levy said to Natsu. Natsu looked at Levy weirdly. She hated hybrids?

"Can I ask why she hates hybrids? I thought other species respected hybrids." Natsu looked almost offended that Lucy hated hybrids. Did she hate him and was just being nice to him because he's a Prince?

"Her family died from a pack of hybrids. So were mine. We were the only survivors. And no body really respects hybrids. We have to be nice so they don't snap at us. The first day we met, I could tell Lucy was having trouble not snapping at you. It was kinda funny. We learned that just be nice to hybrids and sometimes they wont kill you." Levy shrugged before flying off after Lucy. Natsu looked down in shame. He knew what bad things hybrids did to other creatures, especially pixies. Maybe he could at least get these two to like him.

* * *

Lucy was fluttering through the forest as fast as she could. Why? Because a giant grizzly was chasing her.

"Levy?! Levy?!" Lucy cried out. Lucy looked around for any possible hiding place. To her luck, there was non. If only she wouldn't have left without Levy. They could have stuck together. Lucy felt as if a brick wall slammed into her hip, sending her crashing into a tree. Lucy whimpered, sliding down the trunk until she reached the forest floor. The grizzly let out a growl well stalking towards her. Well this was it. This is how she was going to die. At the hands of a grizzly. Lucy closed her eyes and held onto her side. She didn't want to look. All of a sudden, she felt massive heat in front of her and a whimper growl come from what sounds like the bear. Lucy fluttered her eyes open before they widened in shock. There stood, Natsu. He was lit on fire and standing in front of her, growling at the bear it seemed like. The bear looked like a kitten right now. It was ducking down in fear. The bear let out a few more whimpers before disappearing in the woods. Natsu's fire died down before he turned to Lucy.

"Are you okay? Let me see." Natsu kneeled down in front of Lucy. He waited for Lucy to slowly roll up her dress to see the massive bruise on her lower hip. "Awwww. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Can you fly?"

"I-I think." Lucy stumbled to stand straight.

"I'm going to take that as a no since you cant even stand. I'll carry you back." Natsu smiled softly at her. Natsu didn't wait for an answer from her. He just picked her up in the palm of his hand carefully.

"T-Thank you." Lucy mumbled.

"You're welcome." Natsu felt bad. He should have got there sooner. That's when Natsu remembered Levy was still somewhere in these woods. He place Lucy on his shoulder softly before taking off into the air to look for the other pixie. Natsu's noise twitched searching for the scent of Levy. It shouldn't be that hard to find the pixie but it was kinda like finding a needle in a hay sack. Finally getting a trace, he followed it like a hound dog. He grew to like both the pixies and if one of them died, he'd never forgive himself. Levy's scream came closer to Natsu's ears and that's when Natsu's speed began to pick up. When Natsu arrived where he heard Levy screamed, he couldn't believe it. Levy was on the forest floor against a tree like Lucy was only a Alphyn growling. In front of her stood Prince of the iron hybrids. Gajeel. Legends say his heart is made of iron.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu looked at the hybrid as if he was crazy.

"Salamander, long time no see!" Gajeel grunted.

"Salamander?" Lucy looked at Natsu and Natsu looked down at her.

"Cause of my hair. It's salmon."

"No it's pink. Shouldn't it be Pink-ander or something?" Lucy chuckled.

"If you weren't hurt right now, I'd flick you off my shoulder." Natsu growled out, glaring. He seen Lucy shrink back in fear. Lucy had to admit, he looked scary mad. Natsu realized he was scaring her, Instantly stopping his glaring. He rubbed her head and felt pained when she flinched when his finger made contact.

"S-Sorry. I-I was just joking." Lucy quickly jumped from his shoulder, knowing she'd probably hurt herself more but it was better then dealing with an angry hybrid. When she landed, she hid the groan that came instantly after. Her throbbing hip wasn't helping the matters. Lucy realized that the Alphyn was gone and Gajeel was actually helping Levy.

"Gajeel, what are you doing in Fire Territory?" Natsu asked, trying hard not to feel the hurt when Lucy got scared of him.

"Well everyone's here for the choosing of your wife." Gajeel shrugged.

"Wife?" Lucy and Levy both asked at the same time.

"Wife?! I didn't choose a Princess!" Natsu growled out. Lucy slowly stepped back away from the two hybrids. Levy soon following.

"Apparently your dad chose Lisanna. She was his favorite." Gajeel explained.

"Out of all those girls, Lisanna is the one he chooses?!" Natsu groaned out.

"Anyways man, what the hell are you doing hanging around pixies?! You know what your dad is gonna say?"

"Please don't tell him! They're fun to be around, okay?!" Natsu basically begged.

"Where are they anyways?" Gajeel looked around their area to see no pixies what so ever.

"Those little..." Natsu somewhat growled before heading back to the cave. Before Natsu reached it though, he seen Levy helping Lucy up to the cave. Lucy had one arm wrapped around Levy's shoulders while Levy was flying slowly. Natsu zoomed up behind them, grabbing the both in his fist before flying up into the cave. He heard the squeak come from Lucy, probably scared of him at the moment. Then a gasp from Levy, from the sudden change of events. Once Natsu landed on the cave floor he sat the two pixies down carefully.

"Don't do that again! You scared the crap out of me." Levy scowled.

"Ah, thought it'd be better to get here faster then you guys get spotted by some animals." Natsu shrugged. He looked at Lucy to see she wasn't even looking at him. Lucy just held her hip before walking to the kitchen where the forgotten fish were.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked. Lucy just nodded before grabbing a piece of fish. She was scared of Natsu. The way he had that look of a killer in his eyes. The way he growled at her. She felt shivers run through her with him just being here. It brought back memories and it made her scared to even be near him. Natsu felt bad. He knew he scared her badly. He could practically smell the fear radiating off her. If only he didn't growl or glare at her. They all ate in silence. Not knowing what to say. Levy could sense the awkwardness between the pixie and hybrid. She remembered Lucy jumping off Natsu's shoulder with the look of fear in her eyes. Once Lucy was done, she just stood up and walked over to her bed.

"I'm going to bed, Levy. Night." She said in barely a whisper.

"Night Lu-chan." Levy said, walking over to her bed. Natsu watch Lucy as she had trouble falling asleep. She was shivering since Levy got the blanket tonight. They only had one blanket that they could barely afford so they take turns with it. Natsu saw the pixie staring at the ceiling; shivering.

"Luce." Natsu whispered to her. He saw her flinch before looking at him, trembling more it seemed like.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy stuttered.

"Are you cold?" Natsu asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah but I-I'm fine." Lucy waved him off.

"Come here." Natsu waved her over. Lucy; frightened what the hybrid might do slowly walked over to where he was laying. Lucy watched in shock, surprise and horror as Natsu took off the top part of his armor. Her eyes quickly showed relief when he had a undershirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy felt as if she should run away right now. Natsu didn't say anything. He just picked her up and laid her out on his warm chest. He ignored the gasp that came from the blonde pixie and watched how her face was completely red.

"There. Now you'll be warm." Natsu grinned.

"I-I was good. R-Really..." Lucy mumbled.

"Look, about earlier. I'm sorry." Natsu rubbed his finger over Lucy's head in a soothing manner. Lucy flinched at first but then got use to the feeling.

"You don't have to be sorry, I shouldn't have made fun of you." Lucy admitted.

"But I scared you really bad. I mean you wouldn't even look at me during dinner."

"It was just cause when you made that face at me, it brought back memories and you looked really scary." Lucy just laid her head on Natsu's warm chest, feeling the way it rose and fell every time he breathed.

"I'm still sorry I brought back bad memories for you. Levy told me you hated hybrids."

"Well I do. No offense but me and hybrids just don't get along... usually." Lucy stated.

"Well you and me get along unless I'm scaring you." Natsu pointed out.

"I don't call that getting along... Just trying not to unleash your rage." Lucy muttered.

"Awww come on! You know you love me~" Natsu grinned, wrapping an arm around her tiny body. He snuggled closer to her, giving her extra warmth.

"Just pointing this out, you are really warm!"

"I am one with fire. Of course I'm warm. I am hot. Both in looks and in body heat." Natsu smirked.

"That's the best you got? Really? Oh well, night."

"Night."

* * *

"Son where were you?!" Igneel demanded.

"I fell asleep in the forest. Sorry father." Natsu bowed.

"Well don't let it happen again. Now, I decided to choose your wife for you and I thought of the perfect one!" Igneel grinned. "Pathetic slaves, bring her in!" The pixies nodded while going to fetch Natsu's soon to be wife. Once she entered, Natsu's face dropped. Gajeel wasn't lying. His dad really did choose Lisanna.

"Out of all the girls he chooses her... Oh my God..." A pixie muttered beside Natsu. Natsu looked over at the blonde haired pixie.

"I know right... She was probably my least favorite." Said pixie jumped when she heard the Prince talking to her.

"Well she seems like one of those girls that only cares about themselves... No offense sir." The pixie looked at him then back at Lisanna who was standing in the doorway looking at her nails.

"I'm not offended at all. It's true." Natsu sighed. "I thought I could at least choose but in the end I didn't. And this is the person who's going to be living with me for the rest of my life. I don't even want to get married!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Really?! Oh my God! Sorry to hear that. If I had a say in the matter, I'd try to get you out of this but as you see, I cant. The other pixies think she's sorta a bitch too. What sucks more is we're going to have to serve her too now."

"Oh my God, that's even worse. She'll probably get me doing things too. You know what we need, a hug day." Natsu stated. "When I become King, I'm going to make a hug day for every Friday!"

"A hug day, sir?" The pixie asked confused.

"Yeah it's where I go around hugging people. Hug day."

"Ohhhh. So you'd go around to the different territories?"

"No, just around the castle hugging people." Natsu explained.

"Ohh cause I was going to be like 'you'd be coming back here dead, sir'." They both laughed quietly before Lisanna walked over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Natsu~ I see you chosen me as your wife~" Lisanna purred.

"No my dad did. I had no say in the matter." Natsu deadpanned along with the pixie fluttering not exactly beside him but not far away either. Lisanna looked at the pixie that was just fluttering there and glared at it.

"Slave leave so me and my fiance can be alone." Lisanna demanded. Said pixie raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat.

"Sorry ma'am but I was ordered to stay here. Order's of the King." The pixie stated.

"Well I don't care. Leave. I want to be alone with Natsu." Lisanna growled.

"Lisanna stop. I want the pixie there so will you stop?" Natsu crossed his arms.

"Don't you want time with me alone~?" Natsu groaned at Lisanna's act of trying to make him send the pixie away.

"Lisanna. I want the pixie there." Natsu somewhat growled.

"What the hell?! Why are you defending the help?! When we get married I will not be looked down on, you cant talk to any of the workers." Lisanna declared.

"That is not your call to make! We're not even married yet and you're already trying to control my life." Lisanna just huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving Natsu and the pixie alone.

"Well that was entertaining." The pixie looked at Natsu with a apologetic smile.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. Can you believe that though? I'm going to be the King! Not her! This is so stressful." Natsu whined.

"Most likely, yes sir."

"Can I have a hug? I just really need a hug right now." Natsu looked straight at the pixie with determination. The pixie was so confused though. He wanted a hug? From her? That didn't make any sense. How could the Prince want a hug from her, a mere pixie?

"A h-hug sir?"

"Yes. Please." The pixie slowly fluttered over to him. In which, when she was in arms reached he pulled her to his iron chest plate.

"There you go. A hug." The pixie said once he released her.

"Thanks. Well I better get going. Who know's what Lisanna told my father." Natsu stood up and headed towards the door.

"Alright sir."

"By the way, thank you for not leaving. I know you got in shit with Lisanna but thank you." Natsu nodded as a thanks.

"N-No problem, sir."

* * *

Natsu arrived at the dinner hall. It was so quiet around here, it was a little weird. Once he opened the door, there stood Prince and Princess's of all the territories. Grey, Prince of Ice Territory. Gajeel, Prince of Iron Territory. Sting, Prince of Light Territory. Rogue, Prince of Shadow Territory. Wendy, Princess of Air Territory. Laxus, Prince of Lightning Territory. Juvia, Princess of Water Territory.

"Natsu you finally got here! Congrats on the wedding." Sting smiled.

"Thanks." Natsu returned the smile.

"We all came to this feast as celebration for you." Grey stated.

"Aye." Wendy chirped. Some brought their personal slave. Like Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. When they all sat at a chair, Natsu noticed Happy staring at Wendy's personal slave, Carla. Carla met his eyes and they both looked away blushing.

"Happy, are you staring at Wendy's personal slave?" Natsu whispered the blue exceed.

"N-No I wasn't! W-Where did you c-come up with that...?" Happy muttered.

"Because I watched it all unfold. Here I'll do you a favor." Natsu grinned. "Hey Wendy! Come sit by me! I haven't seen you in ages." Wendy looked over at Natsu before getting up and walking over to where Rogue use to sit beside Natsu. Natsu watched how Happy kept glancing at Carla and Carla kept glancing back. Carla and Happy were seated right next to one another, making them feel a little awkward.

"Hi." Happy smiled at the white exceed.

"Hello." Carla smiled back. Natsu smirked proudly.

"Sooo what's up?" Happy asked while fiddling with his paws.

"Nothing, just eating. So you're Natsu's personal slave? I heard about you. You actually look really sweet." Carla smiled sweetly at him.

"T-Thank you! I think you're sweet too." Happy grinned. Carla blushed and quickly looked away.

"T-Thank you." Happy glanced at Natsu to see the huge smirk he wore while eating his potatoes. Natsu was staring at them hardcore. Happy looked back at Carla with new confidence.

"I was wondering some time maybe you'd like to hang out with me when we get our next break." Happy asked. Carla looked at him with a small blush present on her cheeks.

"L-Like a date?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Only if you want. We could go fishing or flying or whatever you wanna do." Happy grinned.

"S-Sure. I'd like that." Carla smiled while taking a sip of her tea. Happy looked back at Natsu to see him mouth to him 'she likes you!'.

"You wanna go for a walk right now?" Happy asked.

"O-Okay. Let me ask Wendy first." Carla said. "Wendy-sama? Can I go for a walk with Happy?"

"Sure Carla! Have fun." Wendy smiled at the two exceeds that left outside the door.

"They're so going to be together." Natsu stated.

"Aye!"

* * *

Once the dinner was over, Natsu rang his bell for Happy to come here. Happy ran into the room with his pajama's on.

"Happy! Tell me everything! Not a single detail left out!" Natsu demanded. Happy just grinned and climbed on his bed.

"Well we went for a walk and we talked and all that. Then we sorta..." Happy trailed off.

"Sorta what?! Sorta what?!" Natsu was acting like a school girl right now.

"K-K-K-K-Kiss..." Happy blushed beet red.

"OH MY GOD! HAPPY! YOU'RE FINALLY A MAN! Or well exceed... BUT I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Natsu pulled Happy into a tight hug, shocking the exceed.

"Thanks s-sir." Happy smiled. Natsu sat Happy down and watched how he squirmed in place.

"Now get to bed! You gotta look good for your girlfriend~" Natsu sang. Happy blushed bright red before walking out with a small 'goodnight'. When Natsu was just about to fall asleep, Igneel came in and completely destroyed his dream of the night.

"Son. I'm leaving. You're going to be King now on." Igneel stated. Natsu's eyes widen and he almost fell out of bed.

"L-Leaving?! Leaving where?!" Igneel said nothing. Just walked out and all Natsu heard were the opening of the doors that kept him locked in here. This was so sudden. He's King now? Just like that? He wasn't ready to be King. And just like that, Natsu was King of the fire hybrids.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Natsu hadn't seen Lucy in three weeks. And man, did he miss her and worry about her like crazy. He hoped she was okay, along with Levy. Natsu was sitting bored, listening to Lisanna complain at how the pixies don't go fast enough.

"I mean they serve us right?! They should move faster!" Lisanna squawked.

"Mmmhmm." Natsu was zoning her out now.

"And did you know Happy is trying to see Carla?! Slaves aren't suppose to fall in love!" Lisanna sneered. Natsu snapped his head towards her at the mention of Happy and Carla.

"Excuse me?! You have no right to tell someone they cant love someone else! Happy loves Carla. Carla loves Happy. Butt out! At least they got to choose who they loved.." Natsu muttered the last part.

"Please Natsu. That's like a hybrid falling for a pixie. That'd just be stupid and insane." Lisanna rolled her eyes. She thought Natsu was being stupid and weak.

"Anyone can fall in love with anyone. If a hybrid loves a pixie, a hybrid loves a pixie." Natsu growled. Natsu knew this because he actually fell for the little pixie when they first met. He just didn't know it yet.

"No sweetie. More like the pixie falls for the hybrid but they're not worthy of them. I mean look at all the pixies in the room. They're pathetic." Lisanna waved her arms around the room to prove her point. Before Natsu could say another word, Lisanna beat him to it. "Well whatever. I'm going out. Stay here and watch over the castle." Lisanna said while flying out. Natsu grumbled under his breath. He never got to go out. Then he just realized Lisanna's gone. Lisanna is gone! He jumped up for joy scaring the closest pixie to him.

"Freedom!" He yelled. Every pixie looked at him funny.

"Having problems that much with her, sir?" A pixie asked.

"You have no idea. Can I ask all of you in this room for a favor?" Natsu called out. All the pixies stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I want to go exploring. Can you please not tell Lisanna? I beg all of you. Stall or make something up if she's back before I get here."

"Yes sir." Jess said, among the pixies.

"Thanks Jess! And everyone else!" Natsu yelled before running out of the castle. He never thought he'd see the outside again. Lisanna's got him on a leash and he's sick of it. Now he can finally find Lucy again.

* * *

Lucy was standing by a lake that was connected to every territory.

"Mira!" Lucy called. Mira popped out of the water like a Goddess. Her hair was pure white, just like snow. She was a mermaid and her pink tail had beautiful scales. Her matching pink seashell bra looked good on her too.

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in forever! What's up?!" Mira asked sweetly.

"Nothing! Levy is visiting Iron Territory. Something about Gajeel wanting to see her." Lucy shrugged.

"That's so good for her! How have you been doing?" Mira crossed her arms on the grass and leaned over to look at Lucy.

"I'm alive so pretty good." They both laughed. "How's Cana?"

"Cana's been drinking like no tomorrow." Mira giggled.

"She still does that?! And Aquarius?" Lucy shuddered at the mention of the sea demon. Aquarius had a very scary mad side. Lucy would know, she was caught in one of her waves before.

"She's dating this guy now! His name is Scorpio." Mira sighed dreamily. Matchmaking was her thing.

"That's so great! I'm so happy for her!" Lucy smiled.

"Any man you met, Lucy?" Mira smirked.

"N-No. No pixie guy wants me. I'm forever alone." Lucy sighed.

"Don't give up Lucy! Besides you haven't been out much but I understand. Being a pixie is rough." Mira smiled sympathetically.

"No worries. I'm going to be moving to Air Territory probably." Lucy shrugged.

"That's good. Well I best be off. See ya around Lucy!" Mira smiled before disappearing beneath the waves.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard a voice say behind her before she was picking up in a tight embrace. Lucy turned her head to see Natsu. "I missed you so much!"

"King, eh? Congrats. How's your marriage? Your wife must be nice." Lucy said with no emotion.

"She's not. She's selfish. She didn't let me leave at all. I snuck out."

"Oh. You must be getting back then. She'll be wondering where you went." Natsu noticed Lucy was avoiding eye contact with him. What did he do? What happened to her? Did she miss him?

"Did you miss me? And where's Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Levy's visiting Iron Territory right now." Lucy said, avoiding his first question.

"Luce." Natsu said so seriously. "Did I do something wrong to piss you off? Why are you avoiding eye contact?"

"No reason. I just am. Now goodbye. It was nice to see you again, your majesty." Lucy bowed before starting to flutter away from him.

"Why are you being like this?!"

"Because I think you should stop trying to find me! I know all about your wife! I use to live in Lightning Territory. I was used as her target practice. I was the only pixie she couldn't hit. So just stay away from me. I think it was better for everyone when we never met!" Lucy cried out. Natsu looked shocked by the sudden outburst.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"It's not what you did to me it's what you'll do to me! Just go back to your stupid kingdom." Lucy grabbed her bow and arrows. She gave one look to Natsu before fluttering into the forest. Natsu growled and decided to follow her. If he knew one thing about Lucy, she always talked to herself when she was alone.

"Stupid Natsu, stupid hybrids! Ugh I freakin hate them. 'Oh look at me I'm so powerful I'm leader of a whole territory'. They think they grow power by striking the weak. Wrong. Stupid idiots. Okay, calm down Lucy. If you could kill all of them, you probably would but being a pixie is like a rabbit taking on a bear. Ugh I hate Natsu! I hate him because... he made me fall in love with him... Now he's got a wife and all this shit. Wish I never met him." Lucy grumbled, failing to notice Natsu following her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Lucy." Natsu heard someone hiss.

"What do you want, Flare?" Lucy hissed right back. Natsu watched as another pixie flew out with red braided hair and a long red dress. Her wings were red as blood with black tips.

"Well I heard about your little boyfriend. Where is he? That hybrid or whatever." Flare sneered.

"He wasn't my boyfriend! He has a wife but I wont be seeing him anymore." Lucy admitted.

"Aww, that is so sad, isn't it? Was it because you couldn't pleasure him? Have you even mastered your growing ability yet?!" Flare mocked.

"N-Not yet... But I will! I'll be able to grow soon once I master the ability." Lucy encouraged herself.

"Ha right! You were just meant to be squished under someone's shoe. Enjoy hunting." Flare growled before fluttering off.

"Bitch.." Lucy muttered under her breathe.

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in forever!" Another voice said. Natsu watched as a Nāga came into the opening. She had red hair and her tail was a mix between red and orange. Her scales were shimmering like a newly lit fire. She even wore a matching bra.

"Erza! How have ya been?" Lucy smiled before getting picked up in a tight hug.

"Good! I missed you so much! How have ya been?" Erza asked.

"Alive." Lucy and Erza chuckled.

"Glad to hear it! We should meet up with everyone else sometime, but for now I must be going. My husband is looking for me." Erza said sadly.

"Of course, Erza! Tell Jellal I said hi!" Lucy waved. Erza smiled and sat Lucy down before slithering off. Lucy sighed. She just keeps running into people today. "First Natsu now Flare. And I even ran into Erza."

"Lucy, can we please talk?" Natsu asked.

"I thought I told you to go away." Lucy grumbled.

"You will listen to me and like it!" Natsu shouted making Lucy shrink back in fear. Lucy tried to get confidence again but with one glare from the hybrid, she was cowering like a little kitten.

"F-Fine."

"I heard you talking to yourself." Natsu said bluntly. Lucy's eyes widen in horror.

"Shit..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Look-" Before he could say another word, Lucy was skyrocketing through the forest. Natsu glared at the ground and cursed before following after her. Lucy seen an opening in one of the trees and she knew every part of the forest like the palm of her hand. She could easily fit in there and go down the trunk. Perfect!

"Almost there..." Lucy muttered to herself.

"Think you can out fly me Lucy? I told you before, you cant." _His_ voice came from directly beside her. She looked over to see Natsu staring at her.

"I don't need to out fly you, just out smart you." Lucy smirked before completely stopping while Natsu was still going fast ahead. Lucy did an inwardly victory before diving towards the hole she saw. Lucy was getting closer to the hole. It was right there. As if it were at the end of her finger tips. Lucy's faith grew and grew with each second she was closing in. She could make it. All of that shattered when she felt a hand wrap right around her small waist.

"Shit!" She cursed, squirming in the males grasp.

"Very sneaky, Luce. Now we're going to talk." Natsu watched as she squirmed as hard as she could to get out of his hand.

"No! GO BACK TO YOUR GODDAMN PERFECT LIFE!" Lucy shouted with tears streaming down her face. "Shit... I-I'm not crying..." Lucy told more herself then him. She started wiping her cheeks only to find new tears replacing the old ones.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered softly.

"Let me go, go back to your castle, leave me alone and go be happy with your wife!" Lucy cried. She looked away from the pink haired King, hoping he'd let her go. Her eyes widen when she felt his thumb drying her cheeks and him pulling her to his chest.

"Lucy, please don't do this." Natsu begged. Lucy managed to get out of his grip and fluttered in front of his face.

"Bye Natsu." Was the last thing she said to him before fluttering away from him.

* * *

"Where were you?!" Lisanna screamed at Natsu, who just came in. Natsu looked around and seen Jess in the corner. She was upside down and had lightning rolling off her body. "These pathetic creatures said they didn't know where you were so I used them for target practice." Natsu glared at her so much. She hurt Jess.

"Lisanna-"

"No, you can give me those diamond earrings I want as a sorry." Lisanna hissed before storming away. Natsu growled before walking over to the beaten up pixie.

"Jess, you okay? I'm so sorry." Natsu went to pick her up but felt a really painful shock. It took alot for Natsu to feel pain so he felt even more bad for Jess.

"S-She didn't find o-out where you were..." Jess smiled weakly.

"You took a lightning bolt so I wouldn't be found out?!" Natsu picked Jess up by her wings. The one place lightning wasn't rolling.

"Y-Yeah, you said to stall so we did." Jess gave a thumbs up.

"Did all of you get used as target practice?"

"N-No. I just said I'd take it because I didn't want the other pixies to get hurt." Jess stated. Jess's eyes widen when she felt the male rub her head softly, even though he was feeling pain.

"Thank you, Jess." Natsu smiled greatly at her.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Natsu last seen Lucy. And with each passing day, he missed her more.

"Natsu, I punished a pixie today because they weren't doing their job! They were eating! Can you believe it?!" Lisanna rolled her eyes. Everything Natsu's been holding back was finally released. The room started to get very hot, out of comfort level. The pixies in the room scattered, scared of the now raging hybrid.

"I'm tired of your shit!" Natsu yelled, igniting on fire. Lisanna's eyes popped open and slowly backed away. "You tryin to piss me off?! Because it worked!"

"N-Natsu..." Lisanna stuttered. Natsu said nothing, just shot a fire ball at the rug, starting the room on fire.

"N-Natsu! Calm down." Happy begged, trying to reason with the King.

"I cant calm down! Not with this bitch here!" Natsu's flames seemed to be getting hotter by the second. Lisanna ran, hiding behind the pixies.

"Slaves, protect me!"

"Oh no, you wanted this! Now come out here and frickin take it!" Natsu screamed. It was getting to the point it was hard to breathe. "Lucy wont even talk to me now thanks to you!"

"Lucy?" Happy wondered to himself. Then it clicked. Lucy must be the pixie he talked to! Or well use to. "Jess!"

"Yes Happy?" Jess fluttered over.

"I'm going to get this Lucy pixie, okay? Maybe she can calm him down." Happy said while max speeding out of the castle.

"Good luck Happy."

* * *

"Lucy? Lucy?!" Happy yelled into the forest. He searched through almost the whole forest now. Lucy looked up from her hunting spot, confused. Who was calling her? She didn't recognize that voice before.

"Uh can I help you?" Lucy asked, seeing the blue exceed calling her name.

"You're Lucy?" Happy asked, with relief.

"Erm yes.. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Happy. Natsu's personal slave. He's going on a rampage! I thought maybe you could try and calm him down." Happy asked, more like begged. Lucy stared at Happy for a moment. He wanted her to try and tame the crazy hybrid? No way in hell! She'd be burn to a crisp before she could even say his name.

"Listen.. Happy... I cant. I was a fool to talk to him let alone should I help out and end up dying. I'm not a fan of hybrids. Sorry." Lucy said, turning back to what she was doing.

"You know, Natsu brought me in one night to talk about you. I knew the way he looked and talked about you, he grew very fond of you. He even got mad at Lisanna saying it was her fault you stopped talking to him." Happy admitted. Lucy tightened her grip on her bow.

"When you say shit like that, how the hell am I suppose to say no?!" Lucy glared at Happy for making her feel guilty. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you. Just saying." Lucy said, following the exceed back to the castle.

"Thank you." Happy smiled and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"I see why they call you Happy. Because you make people happy. And you risked your life to find me just to calm down the raging hybrid. I'll give you credit for that." Lucy grinned.

"I can see why Natsu likes you. You're really nice." Happy and Lucy smiled at one another before flying faster towards the castle. Lucy could already see the smoke coming from inside it.

* * *

When Lucy entered the castle, instantly she felt the heat all around her. She coughed alot and so did Happy. She went closer to the heat to see Lisanna and the rest of the slaves outside the room.

"Natsu stop it!" Lisanna cried out. "I should be the one angry!" Natsu glared at her with so much anger, everyone shivered.

"I'll show you angry!" Natsu threw a table across the room. His fire died down but not his rage. His blood was boiling. He couldn't take this anymore. "No one understands me!" Lucy fluttered into the room, ignoring the protests from everyone except Happy.

"Natsu! Natsu it's me!" Lucy fluttered slowly closer to him.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu asked, his anger was still there.

"Shh~ Shh~ Everything is going to be okay. Calm down. Calm down." She was fluttering right in front of his face, sweating alot. His heat wasn't helping matters. She decided to take a chance and placed a tiny hand on his cheek. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain she rubbed his cheek.

"L-L-Lucy..."

"Shh~ I'm here. Calm down." Lucy pressed her other hand on his other cheek, trying so hard to ignore the pain of his heat. Lucy smiled softly at him. "You're okay. You're okay." She cooed. She felt the heat on her hands slowly fading. Everyone watched as the tiny pixie was actually taming the hybrid. They couldn't believe it. Was she a wizard or something?

"W-Why are you here?" Natsu asked in a whisper.

"Happy came and found me. Said you were going on a rampage. I came to help calm you down, surprised I didn't burn into ashes." She giggled softly, pulling her hands from his cheeks. She instantly started shaking them back and forth quickly, trying to rid the hotness. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arms in one hand and held her hands up to his face to see the redness and blisters on them.

"Agh you shouldn't have touched me! Idiot! I could have burned your hands off!" Natsu scowled.

"No, I just knew you needed to be assured you were okay. Even though it wasn't good for me..." Lucy muttered the last part. Natsu smiled greatly at her before kissing her hands.

"Thank you." Natsu quickly pulled Lucy into a hug, earning a 'aww' from every except the lightning hybrid.

"Natsu! What the hell was that?! Why did you get so mad about me punishing a pixie?! And look you found another to add the the slaves. Just don't hug her. People will think you're weak." Lisanna glared at the pixie in the arms of her beloved hybrid. When Lucy made a move to get free, she felt Natsu hug tighter.

"Get out." Natsu pointed to the door.

"W-What?" Lisanna asked with disbelief.

"You heard me. I said get out. I don't love you and never did. My dad choose you and I didn't. I am in love with someone else." Natsu said sternly.

"Who are you in love with?!" Lisanna hissed.

"She's in my arms right now." Lucy stiffened. She was in his arms right now. Lisanna glared with eyes that could kill. Her eyes were slits and Lucy's hair was almost standing on end.

"You're in love with a pixie?! That's pathetic! You cant do this!" Lisanna stomped her foot like a five year old.

"Oh yes I can. I'm the King of Fire Territory. What I say goes and I needed to go on a rampage to realize that. You tried to control me and now I snapped. You are here by banished from Fire Territory!" Natsu snapped his fingers for two other hybrids to enter the room. "Take her back to her territory." The guards nodded, one each grabbing her arms and flying out.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Lucy stared at the whole scene with eyes wide and mouth hung open. He kicked her out. He kicked out his wife. Or well now ex-wife.

"Believe it." Natsu grinned and brought Lucy in front of his face. "Lets fix your hands now."

"Yeah. I cant hunt with burned hands." Lucy tried to joke until she seen the look on Natsu's face.

"Why don't you live here?"

"So what I can be your slave? Not happening. You technically didn't catch me so I can still run." Natsu noticed the glare Lucy was sending his way. Lucy crossed her arms and began glaring holes into the walls.

"Stop pouting~ I didn't mean like that. I meant, stay here. I'm making new changes around here. I am going to have a meeting with the other rulers." Natsu rubbed her head when she continued to pout. "Luce~ Stop pouting~"

"I'm not pouting. I just refuse to be a slave.." Lucy lifted her head in the air and puffed out her cheeks.

"I just said you weren't going to be a slave, weirdo. Your pouting is adorable~" Natsu cooed.

"W-Whatever... Can I fix my hands now?" Lucy muttered.

"Of course! Come on. I still cant believe you touched me when I was burning hot like a oven."

"Actually hotter..." Lucy mumbled. "But like I said, you needed to calm down."

"How does it feel to tame a hybrid?" Natsu smirked.

"I should've brought a whip." Lucy stuck out her tongue only to regret it right after. Natsu took her really tiny tongue between his lips, smirking at the shocked expression Lucy held. He licked her tiny tongue, earning a high pitched squeal from the pixie.

"Hmm?" Natsu looked at her in fake confusion.

"W-What the h-hell?!" Lucy didn't even get how that worked. He was like a giant to her. She was the same size as Happy but like a tiny human. She was a freakin pixie. And he took her small tongue between his lips and licked it. Who does that?!

"Something wrong?" Natsu grinned at her face reddening.

"Just heal my damn hands pervert." Lucy glared at the male.

"Just wait till you master your growing skill. You'll be getting alot of my tongue." Natsu teased.

"Somebody help!" Lucy cried.

* * *

Once Lucy's hands were as good as new, she started trying to find her way out of the castle. It was big. Like super big. She didn't know which way to go.

"Natsu? How do I get out of here?!" Lucy asked.

"Why are you trying to get out?" Natsu asked.

"To hunt then go back to my home. Levy actually moved to Iron Territory." Lucy stated. "Now where's my bow?"

"I'll give it to you if you stay. You can sleep in my bed. It's reeeeeeeally comfy." Natsu said with a little hope.

"N-"

"Natsu! You finally got rid of Lisanna?!" Grey's voice could be heard.

"Everyone's here." Natsu grinned. The other hybrids all walked in to see Natsu and Lucy. Lucy started fluttering backwards, fear building up in the pit of her stomach.

"So this is the famous Lucy that could tame the fire hybrid." Sting smirked.

"Be careful guys. She's a little scared of hybrids." Natsu warned.

"She is?!" Rogue asked confused. Natsu just nodded. They all turned their attention to the pixie.

"Hello Lucy-san. Juvia's name is Juvia. It's a pleasure to meet Lucy." Juvia smiled.

"H-Hello Juvia." Lucy mumbled shyly.

"She's so cute!" Wendy cooed. "Right Carla?" Natsu's ears perked up at the mention of the white exceed.

"Yeah she is." Carla smiled, coming out from behind Wendy.

"Happy! Come here please!" Natsu yelled for the blue exceed, seeing Carla's cheeks heat up.

"Yes Nat-" Happy paused, seeing Carla." C-Carla?"

"Happy..." Carla looked at everything besides him, shyly. Carla felt embarrassed to be near him. She did have a thing for Happy but she'd never admit it out loud.

"You came with Wendy?" Happy asked.

"Y-Yup... Well I best be waiting outside I'm not exactly allowed in here." Carla started walking backwards until she bumped into Natsu.

"I heard you and Happy kissed~" Natsu sang. Everyone 'aww'ed while Carla's face exploded into different shades of red. She couldn't believe it. Happy told people they kissed when he actually leaned in first!

"H-Happy... Why did you tell people about that?!" Carla whispered at Happy. Not in a mad tone but more of an embarrassed one.

"I only told Natsu. I thought it'd be fine to tell my master." Happy scratched his neck.

"Isn't this embarrassing?!"

"Well yeah! I didn't know he was going to bring that up now!"

"Happy-"

"Are you guys done?" Natsu interrupted the whispering exceeds. "So how was it?! Give me the details! Did you guys kiss at all after that or take it to the next level?!" Carla glanced at Happy and Happy glanced back. They actually have kissed a couple times and met at the edge of Air Territory and Fire Territory.

"Uh no..." Carla coughed awkwardly.

"Liar! You guys are going to make kittens and it's going to be beautiful!" Carla and Happy's face exploded into so many reds. You don't just say something like that! That is so awkward.

"O-Okay time to go..." Happy muttered.

"O-Okay." Happy looked over to Carla and couldn't help himself. It was justice. He leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. Carla's eyes widen and everyone cheered. Carla's cheeks started heating up and she closed her eyes tightly. Once they parted, Happy smiled shyly.

"Had to do that. Sorry." Happy grinned at Carla.

"I-It's okay... I didn't mind." Carla smiled shyly back.

"Awwww~! Group hug!" Natsu declared, pulling everyone in the room into a group hug. Well all except for Lucy. Lucy quietly grabbed her bow and arrow before blasting out of the room and through the castle.

"Door. Door. Door." Lucy mumbled to herself. She turned corners for what felt like forever. This was taking to long! She knew once Natsu realized she was gone, he'd search the whole castle. And he knew every way through it.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said behind her.

"N-Nope... Natsu I-I was just looking around." Lucy lied.

"Well looks as if you found your bow." Lucy did what first came to mind. It was crazy. Really stupid. And was basically asking for a death wish. She jumped onto Natsu's head and started climbing around when he tried to grab her. But when she slipped. That was when she felt as if she was going to explode. She fell into his armor shirt. She didn't know how but she did and was pressed up against his rock hard chest.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Get me out of here!" Lucy squirmed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"If I do, will you try and leave again?" Natsu asked.

"Come on! I'm pressed against your chest! And you do have abs. I owe Levy five jewels now..." Lucy muttered.

"You made a bet with Levy about my abs?! And you said I didn't have any?! Maybe I'll leave you down there for a while so you can see I do~" Natsu grinned playfully even though she couldn't see it.

"W-What will make you let me out of here?!"

"Hmm~ Stay in the castle and... sleep in my bed with me." Natsu stated his deal.

"F-Fine! Fine! Just get me outta here!" Lucy cried. Natsu grinned before reaching down into his armor and pulling the flushed pixie out. "I hate you."

"You love me~" Natsu cooed, noticing the red cheeks redden. If that was even possible. "And what was your plan anyways?"

"I-I was going to tug on your hair and pull you into a wall, try knocking you out... But then you tried to grab me!" Lucy huffed.

"Takes more then a hit to the wall to knock me out." Natsu grinned proudly.

"It was still worth a shot.." Lucy muttered, pouting.

"So cute~" Natsu rubbed his cheek against Lucy's small one, earning a groan from the pixie.

"S-Stop it!" Lucy blushed.

"I'm so glad that you'll stay! I'm going to make some changes around here!"

* * *

"Okay everyone, I want to make some changes around the territories." Natsu declared. He decided that since all the other future leaders were here, he should bring it up.

"Changes?" Sting questioned.

"What kind of changes?" Gajeel grunted.

"Well for one I think we should treat the help with more respect. Without them, our castles wouldn't be functioning." Natsu declared. Every pixie that was the help froze. He wanted to treat them with more respect? Something was wrong with that picture.

"Like respect how? Like no more target practice or treat them like friends?" Grey asked.

"Like friends. They need respect. And it took all of us a long time to realize that since we were taught they were pathetic creatures."

"Seems fair." Rogue shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Second, I think we should all have a supper together at least once a month. We can switch territories too." Natsu suggested.

"I like that Natsu-san!" Wendy agreed. Natsu smiled at the Air Princess before looking at the others.

"Well I hope I don't throw up looking at you." Grey joked. Everyone laughed including Lucy. Lucy was fluttering between Sting and Grey.

"Ha ha. Very funny Ice Princess." Natsu shot back. "Anyways, I'm also going to add on to the river that connects to all the territories so Lucy can see her mermaid friends. It'll be a huge lake!"

"R-Really?! Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy smiled. Grey and Sting both looked at the pixie and Lucy just smiled nervously and waved.

"Natsu, seriously? How did you find a cute pixie?! It's not fair!" Sting cried. "Can I have her?"

"I kinda want her too. She is adorable." Grey agreed. Lucy's face was constantly red.

"No one can have her. She's mine! Go find your own pixies!" Natsu crossed his arms.

"Hey Lucy. Can I give you a hug?" Sting asked.

"Sur-"

"No. Nope. Nu-uh. Not happening." Natsu interrupted Lucy.

"Come on! Please~ She's too cute not to!" Sting grinned.

"Nope! Anyways where were we?" Natsu asked the group.

"I think we should all have personal pixies." Gajeel stated. "I call Levy!"

"Of course you would." Natsu laughed.

"I call Lucy!" Sting and Grey said at the same time.

"She's already mine! She's my personal pixie!" Natsu pointed at Lucy and curled his finger towards him. Lucy gulped and smiled nervously at the two she was fluttering away from.

"Aww come on Natsu! Why do you get the adorable pixie?!" Sting whined.

"Cause I found her in the woods. She's mine!" Natsu grinned. Once Lucy arrived beside Natsu, he placed her on his shoulder. "See? We've been through a lot together."

"Like almost killing me with his crazy flying." Lucy stated.

"Come on, you loved it!" Natsu looked over at her.

"Right. Nothing says 'loving it' like almost dying." Lucy mumbled before taking a seat on his shoulder.

"Why cant she sit on my shoulder?!" Sting cried.

"Let it go Sting! She is mine!" Natsu said stubbornly.

"Sting, I think I would know a pixie who would be your perfect personal pixie." Lucy stated.

"Really?!" Sting asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I can tell her about you and send her in. When would you like to meet her?"

"NOW!" Everyone sweat dropped at the Light Prince. Lucy quickly closed her eyes and her wings started to twitch. Everyone stared at the small pixie that was doing something.

"Okay she said she'll be here in five minutes." Lucy said once her eyes opened and her wings stopped twitching.

"What were you doing?!" Natsu asked.

"Well all species have some type of magic right? Well pixies have the magic of learning the ability to grow and call other animals through the body. Or like talk through the mind to other pixies." Everyone 'ohh'ed.

"That's cool! Can you grow?" Natsu asked.

"O-Of course I can... I completely learned it..." Lucy lied. She tried many times to learn the art of growing but she couldn't get it.

"I heard your conversation with Flare before. You cant grow yet~" Natsu smirked, seeing right through her lie.

"O-Oh yeah!... Shut up." Lucy growled.

"Lucy-san. You called?" A voice said from outside the door.

"Yukino! Come in!" Lucy called. A little pixie flew in, shy of all the hybrids. Her hair was white and was really short. Like Lisanna's. She wore a light yellow dress. Her dress was strapless and the bottom was a little darker and looked as if it were made from sunflower petals. She had short yellow boots to go with and just hand gloves.

"Lucy-san, why did you want me?" Yukino asked.

"Sting here wanted his own pixie and I thought why not you. You'd be like his personal pixie. How about it?" Lucy fluttered over to the other pixie.

"Which one's Sting?" Yukino asked. Sting ran over to the two with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm Sting! Prince of Light Territory!" Sting said proudly. Yukino's eyes widen.

"A-A Prince wanted a p-personal pixie?" Yukino asked to make sure she was hearing this right.

"Yeah. You'd like live in Light Territory in his castle and be around him. Stuff like that." Lucy explained.

"S-Sure." Yukino scratched her cheek shyly. Sting was super happy. He got a personal pixie!

"She's adorable~!" Sting beamed. Yukino blushed and smiled.

"There, now Lucy is off limits." Natsu stated. Sting placed Yukino on his shoulder before returning back to his seat.

"You don't own me!" Lucy crossed her arms and glared at the hybrid.

"Aww come on, Luce! You know you wanna stay with me~" Natsu smirked.

"I swear when I learn to grow, I'll give you a kick from hell!" Lucy hissed.

"Until then small fry, you cant even hurt me. I bet I could knock you out with just a kiss." Natsu wore a smug look on his face.

"You couldn't-" Lucy started to say before her face was pressed into Natsu's lips. Once he backed away, Lucy was literally passed out.

"See what I mean? She probably passed out because of too much heat to her face." Natsu grinned, catching the pixie in his hand noticing the red cheeks she had.

"This is too entertaining." Sting and Rogue laughed. Grey and Juvia nodded in agreement. Wendy just smiled.

"Anyways, all for changing the land to a better place?" Natsu grinned, raising his cup and looking down at Lucy for a moment. He promised himself he'd never let anyone hurt her again.

"Aye!"

* * *

Lucy shivered when she heard the crackle of thunder throughout the castle. Natsu seemed to sense the fear radiating off the little pixie, not understanding why.

"Luce, you okay? Why are you so scared?" Natsu asked, full of concern.

"M-Me?! S-Scared?! Ha! I-I'm not scared-" Another boom was heard and Lucy quickly flew into Natsu's chest, trying to hide.

"Are you scared of thunder storms?" Natsu asked, watching how Lucy was clinging to his chest.

"U-Uh no..." Lucy mumbled, slowly letting go and shyly looking down. "S-Sorry I didn't mean too..." Lightning filled the sky making Lucy shiver and whimper.

"Awww~ You are scared of thunder storms!" Natsu found it kinda cute how she was clinging to him for dear life, as if asking for protection.

"W-Whaaaat?! Y-You're crazy..." Louder booms filled the room and Lucy flinched. Natsu just smiled at Lucy for trying to be brave. He opened his arms out wide giving her a soft smile.

"Come here. I'll protect you." Lucy fluttered in his arms, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. Natsu placed a hand over her tiny body and felt her tuck her head under his chin.

"D-Don't tell anyone, o-okay?" Lucy muttered.

"Now why would I tell anyone you're scared of thunder storms? It'll be our little secret."

* * *

"Happy hug day!" Natsu grinned while pulling Lucy into a hug. Lucy gasped, finding her face pressed up against a chest. Natsu now wore light stuff, to feel more comfortable around the castle. It was just a blue one sleeved vest and white baggy pants. He wore a white scaly scarf that his father left for him and black sandals.

"H-Hug day?" Lucy asked, still being pressed up against his chest.

"Yup! I made it a new thing. No one knows about it yet though. You're my first hug of the day!" Natsu cheered before running out of the room. Lucy just sweat dropped but couldn't help but giggle. Natsu ran through the halls until he found Happy.

"Hello si-" Natsu pulled Happy into a hug.

"Happy hug day!" Happy's eyes widen, unsure of what to do.

"Uh hug day sir?" Happy asked.

"Yup! New thing I came up with." Natsu said while letting go Happy. Natsu grinned before running off again to find more people to hug. Natsu found a stray pixie fluttering through the halls and approached her. Said pixie noticed him coming.

"Good day your majesty-" Natsu pulled the pixie into a hug making the pixie wide eyed and frozen.

"Happy hug day!" Natsu grinned.

"Hug day?" The pixie asked, blushing.

"Yup! Enjoy your day!" Natsu cheered while rounding the corner to find Jess and two other pixies. Natsu walked up to the three and scooped all of them in a hug. Every pixie froze and hitched their breath before looking up to find Natsu hugging them.

"K-King?" The one asked.

"Happy hug day!" Natsu grinned.

"You're seriously going around hugging people?!" Jess asked, bewildered.

"Yup!" Natsu said letting them go. And so on, Natsu hugged anyone that he ran into. Once he was sure he hugged everyone in the castle, he wanted to relax with his favorite pixie. But said pixie was no where in sight.

* * *

"Shit!" Lucy cursed while running through the forest to escape an eagle. "I'm so dead!" Lucy turned around and tried shooting arrows at the eagle. Panicking and trying to shoot wasn't a good combo. The eagle swooped down and grabbed her in both claws. Lucy squirmed and tried to get out by using her wings. Lucy felt the eagle holding onto her tighter.

"Ow! That hurts you bastard!" Lucy screamed at the eagle. "Do I ever get it easy?" Lucy muttered. All of a sudden Lucy felt a strong wind blow her out of the claw of the eagle and flipping in the air. Lucy was too panicked to flap her wings.

"Carla! Grab her!" Lucy heard someone yell. All of a sudden paws grabbed her and caught her. Lucy looked up to see the white exceed.

"Carla?!" Lucy asked.

"Hey Lucy. This eagle took you to Air Territory." Carla explained.

"I-I didn't realize that." Lucy stated. "But thanks for the save. Thanks Wendy!"

"No problem Lucy-san!" Wendy flew over to the two. "We'll take you back to Fire Territory."

"Great... I'm going to hear a mouth full from Natsu..." Lucy sank her head down.

"Most likely." Wendy felt bad for the pixie. She knew Natsu had an protective side and an aggressive side. Wendy and Carla flew Lucy back to the Fire Kingdom. The closer they got, Lucy felt nervousness fill her stomach. She could just picture Natsu's angry face and crossed arms now. Once they landed, Carla sat Lucy down. Lucy gave them a farewell while they flew off. She quietly walked up to the big doors, the guards opening it for her.

"I'm going to get a ear full from Natsu, right?" Lucy asked one of the guards.

"Most likely, ma'am. I wish you luck." The one guard said. Lucy quietly walked through the halls, trying to go unnoticed.

"Luce." That voice made chills go up her spine.

"N-Natsu! H-Hey... What's up?" Lucy turned around to see the exact expression of the male she seen in her head on the way here.

"Oh nothing. Where were you?" Natsu was tapping his foot on the ground.

"I-I was in the... kitchen!" Lucy smiled nervously and held her hands in fists shaking them slightly.

"Is that so? Because I was there and I never seen you." Natsu's glare made Lucy want to go die in a hole.

"W-Well I must have been there when you weren't..." Lucy laughed nervously.

"What happened to your arm?" Lucy looked down at her arm to see the cut the eagle had done.

"Erm... I-I-"

"Don't lie, Lucy. I seen Wendy and Carla taking off just a few minutes before I found you. I want the truth." Natsu growled. Lucy sighed and hung her head down.

"I went to adventure and got caught by a eagle. Wendy and Carla saved me, alright? What's the big deal?! I always go out and-" Lucy squeaked when she felt a strong hand grab her tightly and pull her up to the very pissed off Natsu. "-and I wont do it again!"

"Luce. If you wanted to adventure, you should've at least told me!" Natsu hissed.

"I don't see the big deal-" Lucy felt his hand around her tighten and she squeezed her eyes tight. "-and I will tell you next time!"

"Lucy, I know you use to go out all the time and run for your life but you don't have to do that anymore." Natsu sighed angrily.

"Why? I like going out, Natsu! You. Don't. Own. ME!" Lucy snapped. She was getting angry. Natsu widened his eyes before they turned into rage.

"I don't own you, but I care for you!"

"Keeping me trapped in a castle isn't caring! I want to go out and fly!"

"Fly below the tree lines because you cant fly above them where you'll be attacked?" Natsu's words went through her like a dagger.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CANT GROW YET! OR DEFEND MYSELF!" Lucy yelled at him at the top of her lungs. "IT WAS YOUR KIND THAT KILLED MY FAMILY!" Natsu stayed silent. He glared at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Well maybe I don't want the same thing happening to you!" Natsu growled.

"It will happen to me! It happened to my family!" Lucy seethed.

"Maybe because they were weak and didn't listen to people who told them not to do something!" Lucy felt tears in her eyes. How could he say that? They weren't even alive to defend themselves.

"I. Hate. You!" Lucy yelled. She had tears streaming down her face. They were a non stopping river. "Put me down. I'm leaving!"

"No. What are you going to do about it?" Natsu taunted. Lucy grabbed one of her arrows and completely stabbed it into his hand. Natsu hissed, dropping Lucy. Lucy instantly summoned her wings and flew from him. He could smell the tears streaming down her face. The guilt hit him like a sack of bricks, knowing he said something he shouldn't have. Out of all the stupidest things, he had to mock her family. That was like someone mocking his mom that died years ago. Natsu felt tears actually form in his eyes. He shouldn't have said that.

"Don't go Luce... I'm sorry."

* * *

A month has gone by since he last saw Lucy. But he never gave up in finding her. He sent search parties everyday. Each time he had hope until the end of the day, they all said no sign of her. That's when he thought of checking the other territories. He checked all of them until Ice Territory. He went personally, having the gut feeling she'd be there. He arrived at Grey's Kingdom. He slowly entered, smelling a faint scent he hadn't smelt in a month.

"Natsu? What brings you here?" Grey's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I lost Lucy a month ago and I haven't seen her since." Natsu explained. He seen Grey's face turn from nervous to instant fake surprised.

"Lucy's gone?! I have no idea where she is-"

"Hey Grey, I found this cool ice slide in the forest!" That voice. He let out a little growl before crossing his arms and giving the Ice King a glare. Grey turned into a King over the month.

"That's cool. Maybe you should go there. _Now_." Grey emphasized now.

"Why? I wanna go with you-" Lucy came around the corner and froze. "Oh no..."

"Lucy, can we talk-" Lucy just flew back through the castle as fast as she could. Natsu growled before flying after her.

"Yo flame shit! Don't go after her!" Grey flew after the two.

"Lucy! Stop!" Natsu yelled out to her, seeing how she was up ahead. She was faster then last month but not as fast as him.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled out.

_'Wait? Juvia is here too?'_ Natsu thought.

"Lucy-san, what can Juvia do for-" Juvia stopped mid sentenced seeing the fire hybrid gaining on her and the ice hybrid catching up on the two.

"Natsu, stop this!" Grey yelled out to him but Natsu's mind was set. When Lucy had to stop before she could hit a wall, Juvia stood in front of her. Almost protectively.

"Natsu-san, stop this." Juvia held her arms out, making sure he couldn't get to Lucy.

"I want to talk to Luce."

"Don't call me that!" Lucy hissed from behind Juvia.

"Say that to my face, not behind Juvia." Natsu mocked, knowing full well she'd come out. Lucy fluttered by Juvia's shoulder but still was sorta behind her.

"Don't call me that!" Lucy glared.

"Okay, _Luce_." Natsu smirked.

"Oh my God! Did you just come here to piss me off?! I hate you more then ever now." Lucy growled.

"Look, I'm sorry! I was mad okay?! I was mad thinking of not being able to protect you and I said shit I didn't mean."

"I call bullshit! Go away. I'm happy here without my family being insulted!" Lucy clenched her fists and had the look of death in her eyes.

"If you can make me, I'll leave." Natsu smirked, challenging her. Lucy was shaking with anger. She flew from out behind Juvia and growled, looking at his amused face.

"Fine bastard!" Lucy flew behind him and started pushing him towards the long hallway. Natsu was shocked at first when his feet started sliding across the floor but then he realized it was made of ice. Natsu flew up a bit and that's when he was set in spot. She flew to his front and started tugging on one of his hair, trying to pull him out. Natsu just flew there, watching the pixie use all her strength to try and make him leave. His face was lit with amusement and his smirk managed to piss Lucy off more. Lucy then moved down to his scarf and tried pulling him by the scarf.

"Having trouble there, _Luce_?" Natsu teased. Lucy just growled at him and pulled harder.

"Fine. You know what? Stay but I'm not talking to you!" Lucy barked before slightly panting.

"Lucy, I said I was sorry." Natsu said, all teasing aside.

"Sorry? Sorry?! You think sorry is going to take away the words you said?! You think sorry is going to make the crying I did for this entire month go away?! I cried all month besides today and now is when you come find me?!" Natsu could just feel the anger waves coming from Lucy. She was beyond pissed.

"No but it's a start. Please Lucy. I miss you." Natsu admitted. That's when she started to glow. And then a women stood where Lucy was fluttering. Same clothes, same brown eyes, same blonde hair. Natsu's eyes widen. She learned how to grow. Lucy learned the art of growing while staying in the ice kingdom. Natsu landed beside her, watching her every move.

"I don't think so! I hate you so much!" Lucy hissed, bring her hand back and slapped him right across the cheek. Natsu didn't know what hurt more. The words or the slap. "I cant fly in human form but I got a whip."

"Lucy, please. Lets talk this out." Natsu approached her silently while Lucy turned and huffed, not noticing him getting near her.

"No! There's nothing to talk about! You're just a bastard and-" Lucy gasped when Natsu took hold of her face in his hands and smashed his lips onto hers. She could see Natsu's eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed. Lucy moved her arms to push him off but of course, he didn't budge. If anything, he pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss more. As if he was showing her how sorry he was. Lucy refused to moan and respond. But her body betrayed her. Lucy found herself sinking into the kiss, suppressing the moan that was about to break out. She wouldn't give him that. Natsu licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Lucy squeaked and that gave Natsu enough room to fit his tongue in. Roaming every inch of her mouth, he found himself not wanting to break this mind blowing kiss. Finally realizing air was something they both needed, he broke away. Both of them were panting.

"Luce." Natsu panted.

"W-What the hell?!" Lucy asked bewildered. Her cheeks were red like a tomato.

"I'm sorry." Natsu stared at her with guilt in his eyes. She knew he meant it but wasn't sure if she should forgive.

"Y-You shouldn't have kissed me. When I turn into human, it takes alot of energy. When I turn back into pixie form, I can barely walk and my legs feel like jelly now." Lucy mumbled.

"I'll carry you."

"Carry me where?"

"Back to Fire Territory." Natsu smiled.

"Woah woah woah! Who said I was going back?" Lucy crossed her arms before shrinking back to pixie. Then she wobbled and fell on her ass.

"Okay if you can run from me then you can stay here." Natsu smirked.

"You want the impossible! I just told you-"

"Back to Fire Territory we go!" Natsu swooped the pixie in his arms. She was just too weak to fight him.

"Grey! Juvia! Help!" Lucy complained, feeling uncomfortable being held like a baby in Natsu's arm.

"That little stunt he pulled back there, I think you'll be fine." Grey smirked.

"Juvia thinks so too." Juvia smiled.

"Come on!" Lucy whined. Natsu just smirked and flew off.

"I hope they start getting along again." Grey sighed.

"Juvia hopes so too."

* * *

"Come on put me down!" Lucy complained for the umpteenth time on their way back to the castle.

"No, Luce. I said sorry. Why do you insist on staying in Ice Territory?"

"Because then I wont be judged and my family wont be criticized." Lucy crossed her arms.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry!" Natsu looked down at the pixie in his arms. "Hey Luce?"

"What?" Lucy groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"Heard you the other times. Doesn't make it right but whatever. I'll let it go. But I'm not living in the castle and I'm living where I use to live."

"Luce, don't be like that. Come on~ You know you want to stay with me." Natsu nuzzled his cheek on her tiny one.

"N-Natsu.. Stop that.." Lucy bit her lip to bite back the moan.

"You're enjoying it~" Natsu backed away, seeing how Lucy was biting her lip to hide her moaning. "How can you moan from that?"

"I-I'm not!" Lucy declared.

"Right." Natsu rubbed his finger on her cheek now.

"Stop that!" Lucy slapped his finger while glaring. Her glare did nothing but earn her a grin from the male.

"Glad to have you back Luce!"

* * *

**A Year Later**

Lucy was leaning on a river bank. Watching the sunset in pixie form. It was really beautiful. Another day gone by.

"I thought I'd find you out here." A voice said behind her.

"Well if it isn't King Natsu." Lucy giggled softly.

"You know it. What are you doing out here? Supper is gonna be ready soon." Natsu said, looking down at Lucy. Lucy fluttered up to his face and just smiled.

"I just like watching the sunsets. Knowing that another day passed." Lucy turned back to the sun that was setting just along the water.

"Remember the first day we met? I gave you a kiss for a thanks. What did you feel?" Natsu asked, randomly. Lucy's cheeks heated up at the memory of that event.

"W-Well I liked how your lips felt..." Lucy muttered. "And when your lips touched me, it was like my hatred I first felt for you was gone. Just like that."

"Really?" Natsu stood in front of Lucy, seeing how Lucy's cheeks were really red.

"Y-Yeah. But I still hate you." Lucy had a small, teasing smile presented on her lips.

"Oh reeeeeeally~ Well I gotta change that." Natsu brought his lips to her face, earning a squeal from Lucy.

"Stop that!" Lucy scowled, giving him the best glare she could.

"And if I don't?" Natsu challenged. Lucy just stuck her tongue out before quickly flying away.

"YOU GET NO KISSES!" Lucy yelled out to him. Natsu just smirked a predator grin before flying after her. Six months ago, Lucy and Natsu got married. People were shocked, very shocked. A hybrid and pixie marrying. That just doesn't happen. But Natsu and Lucy showed everyone that the two species can love one another. Sting even followed Natsu's example. Since Sting found Natsu like a big brother and role model, he actually married Yukino. Gajeel and Levy have a thing as well and visit often. Grey and Juvia got engaged over the year. Mira found a green haired merman to call her boyfriend. Mira, Cana and Aquarius also learned the ways to turn human. They sometimes come for visits. Wendy and this Fire Prince, named Romeo, fell in love. Happy and Carla started to date. Natsu cant stop teasing the two. Life was defiantly different now. Lucy flew back into the castle. She flew into Natsu's room and quickly hid under the covers, trying to steady her breathing. Her breath hitched when she heard the door slowly creak open.

"Luuuuuuce~" Natsu's voice sounded evil, sending shivers down Lucy's spine.

"..." Lucy heard his foot steps get closer to the bed. All of a sudden, she felt massive weight on the bottom half of her body. "Ah!" Lucy squeaked. Natsu removed the blanket from over the half that wasn't under his body. His body was on her lower half and part of her hands, pinning them down to her side.

"Found you~" Natsu sang, smirking deviously.

"G-Good job. Now let me go." Lucy wiggled but couldn't get out from under him.

"Na, I'd rather not. I think punishment is in order~" Natsu smirked evilly.

"Oh no! Get off of me now fat ass!" Lucy cried. Natsu's smirk just increased and leaned down till his lips were just in front of her face.

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband~?" Natsu pressed his lips hard against her face, playfully. He let out a deep chuckle when he heard Lucy's little moan and her mumbled 'get off me'. Natsu backed away and seen the light blush she had on her cheeks. "I'll let you go... _If_ you give me a kiss on the cheek. You gotta promise. And if you don't, your punishment will be 10x worse."

"A-And if I don't?"

"Well I'll just lay here and smother you in kisses." Natsu grinned.

"Ugh fine!" Lucy grumbled, feeling the weight on her lower half finally get off. Natsu sat up and waiting for the pixie to kiss him. Smirk never leaving his lips. Lucy cursed under her breath before fluttering up to his face. Her cheeks were still hot as fire as she nervously fluttered closer to his cheek. "Do I have too?!"

"Yes." Natsu deadpanned. "Or I'll just lay on you again and do even worse things~" Lucy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned away from his line of view.

"H-Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes~" Natsu grinned. "Well time for bed, Lucy."

"Bed?! I don't wanna yet!" Lucy whined. Natsu just pulled his shirt off and grinned.

"Too bad. I'm tired and I need a cuddle buddy~" Natsu pulled Lucy to his chest and laid down on the bed.

"Cuddle yourself! And do you prefer me this size or human form?" Lucy asked.

"Pixie form because then you're not heavy." Natsu said bluntly.

"Asshole! Let me go!" Lucy hissed.

"Just kidding you dork. You're light and I like thinking you're a teddy bear." Natsu held her closer and felt Lucy slightly snuggle him.

"W-Whatever." Lucy mumbled.

"Luce?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how you did it but some how you made my heart aflame."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago. I don't write for the Nalu fandom anymore because of people on FF.net who ruined it for me. I now write for Eremin [Eren x Armin] from Attack on Titan. I'm thinking of posting my Nalu stories on here and such. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
